


A Patch of Trouble

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [13]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acorn suffers from a rash decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patch of Trouble

"Acorn!" Dandelion's shocked gasp turned the heads of all present in their direction. 

Acorn stood at the edge of the forest which bordered Mr Frith's property, looking utterly miserable. Bits of greenery were caught in his clothes and hair, and a dark red rash ran down both arms and legs, here and there spotted with blood where he couldn't help scratching. He was still scratching now, fingers furiously worrying at one arm even as he stumbled towards them. 

Dandelion loped over to meet him, grabbing his hand to stop the scratching. "What happened to you?" he asked, worry colouring his tone. 

Acorn sullenly looked down, fingers twitching as if in protest to Dandelion's grip. "Just some bushes." 

"Some bushes?" Bigwig questioned scornfully, the rest of the group now having gathered close enough to hear. "Looks more like you fell headfirst into a poison ivy patch." 

A dark flush made its way up Acorn's cheeks. 

Blackberry's jaw dropped open. "You really fell into a patch of poison ivy?" Acorn's silence spoke for itself. "But you know plants better than anyone, how did you not notice?" 

Acorn's cheeks darkened further, and he mumbled something under his breath. Dandelion, closer than the rest, snorted. 

"What's so funny?" Pipkin asked eagerly, sensing a story. 

Acorn shook his head sharply, glaring furiously at Dandelion when he tried to speak. 

Dandelion looked guiltily back, eyes bright with mirth, biting his lip to keep back the laughter. "I'm sorry, I have to!" he finally burst out, voice taking on the dramatic tone common to his stories. 

"Our dear friend, self-proclaimed expert in botany, having a detailed knowledge of plants of all kinds, went traipsing through the woods, looking to expand his knowledge. He wanders far, out in the forest air, then hears a cracking from behind him. Of course, what else can he do but freeze, backing up slowly into the plants behind him. 

"Cautiously, he watches the bushes, knowing that inside, a deadly enemy is hidden. The branches rustle, the shock sending our hero stumbling backwards, tripping and falling into the patch of poison ivy. Its evil work done, his nemesis reveals himself. It comes, crawling out of the bushes. It is-" 

Dandelion stopped for a deep breath, the giggles he had been holding back throughout finally overwhelming him. "A bunny!" He barely managed to squeak it out before falling to the ground, face red from laughter. 

As soon as the others deciphered his words, they began to laugh as well. "A bunny?" Bigwig gasped, holding onto a tree in his attempt to keep upright? "Acorn got spooked and tripped running from a bunny?" 

Dandelion nodded, still too overcome to speak. 

Acorn, whose eyes had been firmly fixed in the ground, raised them to glare at his friend. "I wasn't spooked! It just...startled me." Absently, his fingers began scratching at his arm again, further irritating it. 

Dandelion caught the small movement, finally managing to stop giggling and pull himself up off the grass. He reached for Acorn's arm again but the shorter boy jerked away, sending a dark look in his direction. Dandelion stepped closer, lowering his voice so only the two of them could hear. "Are you okay? You're still scratching at that rash." 

Acorn immediately pulled his hand away, clenching it into a fist. "I'm fine. It's just...itchy." 

"Water might help. C'mon, let's see if we can find some cloths." Dandelion grabbed Acorn's hand and pulled him along, back towards the house, leaving the others still giggling in the grass behind them. Acorn let himself be dragged off, clenching and unclenching his hand in an attempt not to scratch. 

When they got back to the house Dandelion headed straight for the laundry. It was where they all went to clean up after their games got too dirty, and he knew from experience that the bottom shelf of the closest cupboard to the door would be filled with ragged cloths of all kinds. Quickly grabbing a few, he held them under the tap, then pressed them against Acorn's arm. 

Acorn let out a sigh of relief at the cool sensation. "That feels better." Dandelion flashed him a quick smile, grabbing another cloth and repeating the process. 

After a few moments of silence, broken only by the running of the tap and the soft sighs of Acorn, Dandelion spoke again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." 

Acorn, busy picking off the small leaves and twigs still left in his clothes and hair, frowned quizzically at him, his previous annoyance forgotten in the relief of the cool cloths. 

"With my story," Dandelion elaborated. "I wasn't making fun of you. I just thought it was really fun and wanted to turn it into a story." 

"You always love your stories," Acorn gruffly said. He exchanged a smile with Dandelion, and the incident was forgotten.


End file.
